Broken dreams and Sewing machines
by Moonlight Vampiress
Summary: this is a one shot for Raiden Uchiha...HinataXOC


**I don't own Naruto ...request for Raiden Uchiha...**

--

He was the last of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke had died by Naruto's hand and Itachi had died by Sasuke's. He had hated them both for the things they had done and lived his life searching for some hidden meaning that he had yet to discover. He went to the bad side of town. The place where no one who could possibly recognize him. He needed to feel alive and knew just the perfect place to go. It was a bar run by Asuma and it was where no one asked questions or cared who you were. There were pretty women on the corners looking to score a few hundred dollars for a various assortment of things that they could offer you. There were men both young and old, married or not in various places whether it be doing illegal things or just doing whatever they felt like doing. He walked past them keeping his mind on the destination at hand.

A woman came up to him dressed in something that looked like she forgot the rest of her outfit somewhere. He hated these types of women. The ones who will give you anything you wanted as long as you paid them an adequate amount of money. She touched his shoulder lightly obviously giving him the signal in her eyes. She wanted to make some cash for some reason or another, but he didn't want that at all.

"hey baby...Want to have a good time?", she said with the smell of alcohol evident on her breath.

"I have no interest in women like you", he said to her and removed her hand from his shoulder.

He walked away as the women began to yell a string of curse words in his direction. He walked another block and then turned the corner. He went down a set of stairs and knocked on the door. The bouncer moved a little piece of metal on the door and peeked out at him.

"What's the password?", the man said in a low voice.

"The password is Midnight Magic.", he casually told him as the guy slid the little door shut and opened the bigger door.

He walked inside the bar and sat down in the back of the bar. It was his favorite place to sit and no one complained about it. A young waitress appeared at his side asking to take his order. He looked at her. She had pale lavendar eyes and long blue hair. She obviously was or had been part of the Hyuuga clan. She had no curse mark and seemed to be a little shy. He smiled and figured that she may make some fun entertainment for him tonight. He ordered his usual drink of scotch on the rocks and some of that delicious cake that Asuma's wife Kurenai made. The young girl looked at him and walked away to get his order.

A friend of his walked past him and said hello. He answered back and then asked who the new waitress was. His friend looked at him and then the waitress and told him the waitresses name. He sat back and thought about her. Hinata Hyuuga his friend had said. She was perfection in almost everyway possible. He would love to have her even it was just for the night. She brought his drink and cake and set it down on the table. He sent a signal to Asuma earlier asking if she could join him. Asuma had nodded and went back to making drink orders. Hinata sat acroos from him now and he got a better view of her perfect chest.

"So why is a Hyuuga clan member working in a place like this?", he asked her casually.

The girl seemed a little on edge when he said that to her and then looked into his eyes.

"I wanted to do somethings on my own.", she answered and bit her lip.

He just stared at her and she stared at him. Something about her was turning him on immensely. He want to touch her and to take her.

"What's your name?", she asked him.

"Raiden...Raiden Uchiha", he answered her smiling ever so slightly at the beauty before him.

She smiled and nodded her head in recognition at that point. He wanted her even more now. He wanted to take away her innocence and leave her begging and craving to have his touch again. He stood up after only drinking half his scotch. He led her to one of the backrooms and gently pressed her on the bed. She seemed nervous, and yet so excited at the same time. He shut the door and then took off his shirt. He enjoyed the way she just looked at him with her eyes hungry for desire. When they stared into each others eyes they understood everything that was going to take place. They would be together this one night and only acknowledge each other in the bar. This would be kept secret and they would never speak of it again no matter what.

He moved over to the bed and gently kissed both her eyelids. Moving down he kissed her cheeks and then her lips. She whimpered a little when his hand touched her chest and began to play with her chest. His mouth came crashing down on one half of her chest and her fingers ran though his hair. Once his hands slipped into her pants he began massaging her in that area. She moaned louder and he removed both of their clothing tossing the clothes unceremoniously into a pile on the floor. She was now naked beneath him and smiled very seductively. He kissed her and then moved so that she could be on top. Once on top she slowly dragged her tongue across his chest earning a moan from deep in his throat. She smiled and continued her caress of his chest.

He watched her explore him as though he was in some kind of enchanted dream. Her mouth worked miracles on him and he felt himself being even more turned on. She positioned herself on top of him and slowly slid down his length. She gasped and moaned in pleasure as she moved her hips on top of him. His hands moved up to play with her chest as she moved her hips faster and faster. He had to admit that he felt more alive than he had in a while. He kept touching her and then pushed up into her more. She kept movign her hips and he looked down to where they were joined together. They kept going until she came and moments later he came as well.

They didn't speak as they got dressed. Instead once they were dressed they gave each other a glance. He knew what it meant as well as she. They both went back into the main bar. She went to wait on more tables and he returned to his cake and scotch. It might not have been the happiest ending, but it worked to make him feel alive at least for the moment.


End file.
